


I'll Make Them Fit

by HarveysHoe



Series: Mpreg Avengers [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Adorable, Bickering, Cute, Daddy Tony, Family, Love, M/M, Marriage, Mpreg, Pregnant Tony, Protective Steve, Steve Feels, Steve is an awesome husband, Stony - Freeform, Sweet, Tony Feels, Tony Needs a Hug, Tony is emotional, Tony is in Denial, he just wants his nice body back, jean problems, married, maternity, steve gives him one, steve rolls his eyes too much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-11
Updated: 2015-04-11
Packaged: 2018-03-22 07:04:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3719620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarveysHoe/pseuds/HarveysHoe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony's having a bit of an issue with his jeans.</p><p>Pregnancy sucks.</p><p>God, where would he be without Steve-</p><p>Oh yeah. NOT pregnant.</p><p>He'll make them fit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Make Them Fit

**Author's Note:**

> I love these two way too much. It is literally worrying. I should be sleeping but instead I'm writing MPreg. God, what is wrong with me. :O

"Let it go, Tony." 

"No." 

"Just wear the maternity ones I got made for you!" 

"No!" 

"Fine. Be like that. They are never going to fit." 

Tony blinked and let go of the buttons of his jeans to spin around and send Steve a glare. The Captain gulped. 

"I mean..." 

"Oh, I know what you meant asshat, " Tony spat. "You think I'm too fat for them." 

Steve rolled his eyes. "No," he replied. "I think they no longer go around your waist because you are pregnant." 

The genius huffed. "They should still fit." 

"No," he said. "They really shouldnt." Steve didn't expect an answer from the brunette. "You are in denial." He growled, looking away. "Stop it because it's beginning to make me angry."

"Oh boohoo." Tony snapped. "This is you're fault anyway." 

The soldier glared at the far away wall. "Sure it is. Because I'm the asshole who you married and wanted a kid with." 

The blonde heard a sob and looked up from the bed to see Tony wiping away a falling tear. "Baby..."

Tony sniffed and rubbed his eyes. "I'm fine," he said hoarsely, swallowing. "I-I'm okay."

The Captain smiled sadly and stood, hugging his husband from behind. "Sweetheart," he began. "You are beautiful to me no matter how you look and how big you are." 

"I don't want to be fat-" 

"You are not fat, baby." Steve said, kissing Tony's ear. "You have my child inside of you," Tony could feel the taller man's smile against the back of his neck. "Not fat. Our child, Tony. You are carrying our little creation." 

Tony smiled a little. "I know..." He sighed. 

His husband grinned in achievement and gave Tony's stomach and gentle rub. "Good," he walked back to the bed and sat down again, watching his lover. 

Rip. 

Blue eyes rolled at the sound and Steve rubbed his face. "Tony, I just told you to stop-" 

"I need them to fit, Steven!" 

Steve threw his hands up in the air when Tony returned to his zipper again. "That was smart. You just ripped your favourite pair of jeans."

"Shut up, spangles," Tony replied. "I'll make them fit." 

"Fine." Steve let himself fall backwards onto the bed and waited. 

Then, shuffling. 

"They're in the second drawer, honey." Steve smirked, knowing he had yet again, won this argument. 

"Oh, fuck up, Rogers." Tony growled, pulling the maternity jeans out of the drawer. 

"Love you too, sweetums."

**Author's Note:**

> Please give me feedback. Feedback is my oxygen. Feedback is my fuel. Feedback is MY Tony Stark. Feedback is my everything- okay, I'll stop. ;)


End file.
